


Soul

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne and Alex become full soulmates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul

Anne was well aware of the irony of being the Sun Soul Rider and not being able to sit in the sunlight. It burned her now, after so long in pink hell. Her skin was pale after the pink dust had finally been scrubbed out of it. Alex had caught her scrubbing at it once and stopped her before the pink could be mixed with red. Lisa hadn’t done that. Lisa had only been there for a few weeks. And then she’d left her there. Anne growled at the thought of that.

The door opened, and Anne scuttled away from the sunlight. She felt like some kind of hideous bug. Maybe she was now.

“Sorry,” said Alex, and Anne relaxed as the door closed. She should have been expecting that, but she’d been too distracted to feel Alex’s presence. She snuggled into Alex’s arms, though, pressing her head into her fiancee’s shoulder.

“It’s okay,” said Anne quietly. Her voice didn’t sound any different, but Alex could sense her fading anger anyway.

“Are you okay to go see the druids today?” asked Alex. Anne knew that the druids were desperate to see her and grill her about her time in Pandoria. But she just couldn’t talk about it yet. Alex sensed her sadness, and hugged her a little tighter as Anne shuddered.

“Is there any way to see them without having to talk about it?” asked Anne. “I really don’t want to talk to them.”

“You talked to me,” said Alex.

“That was different,” said Anne. And it had been different. It had been a one-sided conversation peppered with silences filled by breathing and quiet crying. But somehow, Alex had got the full story out of her. It was just one of the many strange things that had happened since Anne had returned from Pandoria. She vaguely remembered phonecalls like that too, back in the time before.

“I could tell them most of it,” said Alex. “But they don’t want my story.” Anne could sense that there was more her fiancee wanted to say, another reason that she wanted to see the druids.

“Is it possible to see them without telling them everything?” Anne asked again. Her mind had drifted, as it sometimes did now.

“They’ll forget all about it when I tell them what I’ve got in mind,” said Alex. Anne looked at her curiously, somehow feeling some of Alex’s anxiety.

“And what would that be?” asked Anne.

“Well, Fripp suggested it, but I think we’re soulmates,” said Alex, her fingers twining in Anne’s hair.

“That’s a very romantic idea,” said Anne. “But don’t we already have soulmates in our horses?”

“Didn’t you feel it?” asked Alex. “Before, when you disappeared.” Anne bit her lip, trying to remember.

“Well, it did hurt a lot when I was pushed through that portal, but I thought that it was just from the portal or my injuries,” said Anne. Sometimes she remembered that fight, but mostly it was a blur.

“Did it hurt here?” asked Alex, putting a hand on her chest. Anne put her hand over Alex’s, feeling her fiancee’s heart pounding.

“Yes,” said Anne. She remembered being pushed, and the pain from it seeming to drive deeper than it should have. But Pandoria did aggravate injuries.

“It hurt me there too,” said Alex. “When you disappeared. And then I just knew that you were gone. I thought you’d died.” Her voice broke on the last word, and Anne wrapped her arms around her fiancee and kissed her forehead. Normally it was the other way around, but it was nice to return the favour.

“Do you remember when we used to have those phonecalls?” asked Anne when Alex had calmed down.

“You mean just being silent?” asked Alex. Anne laughed.

“Yes, those,” said Anne. “When we used to have those phonecalls, it felt like we were saying a lot. It felt like I was with you.”

“Maybe you were, if I’m right,” said Alex. “But I feel like we should be able to do more as soulmates. Not just feel each other but also hear each other’s thoughts and feel what the other is feeling. Physically, too.”

“I can already feel your emotions,” said Anne. “When I came back, your relief and happiness was all I could feel. I was relieved and happy too, but you were just…” She trailed off, remembering the feelings that had flooded into her.

“Our horses can feel that too,” said Alex. “Tin Can told me.”

“Do you think that maybe we’ll be full soulmates when we get married?” asked Anne. She looked at the ring on Alex’s finger, glittering in the dim light of the bedroom.

“I feel like it’ll take something more than that,” said Alex. “I’ve been reading up on it and there’s a ceremony. I want to ask the druids to perform it when you’re ready.”

“Will it make it so that we can always feel and hear each other?” asked Anne. “Well, hear each other’s thoughts, anyway.”

“Of course,” said Alex. She gripped Anne’s hands, rubbing her thumbs over the backs.

“Then let’s do it now,” said Anne. She never wanted to be without Alex, but her fiancee had important duties to perform. With this bond, though, she’d never be without her.

“It only needs one druid to do it so I could do it,” said Alex, sensing her fiancee’s anxiety as she remembered the druids.

“Isn’t there anyone else?” asked Anne. “Elizabeth, maybe?”

“Actually, I have another guy in mind,” said Alex.

Under the darkness of night, Anne rode with her fiancée to the biggest cottage in Valedale.

“Two Soul Riders,” said Avalon, opening the door for them. “Hmm, very interesting.”

“Avalon, do you know how to perform the ceremony?” asked Alex. “Not the wedding one, the soulmate one.”

“I do,” said Avalon, and Anne laughed at the words. She would say those words someday. When she could be in the sun again without it hurting her.

“Okay, do we need anything?” asked Alex. She looked in the doorway, seeing the brightness. “Er, also, could we do it somewhere darker? Anne’s very sensitive to light at the moment.”

“Of course,” said Avalon. “Come, we will travel to the Secret Stonering using the spiral path.”

“Thank you,” said Anne. She trembled as they stepped into the portal at the end of the spiral path, but Alex never let go of her. When the bright light faded away, Anne opened her eyes to find Alex looking at her. She kissed her, grateful to have her in her life.

“Shall we begin?” asked Avalon.

“Yes,” said Alex as Anne nodded. She didn’t know what to expect, she just hoped that it wouldn’t be too bright or pink.

“Very good. Stand in the middle of the Soul Riders artwork.” They did as Avalon bid, holding each other’s hands and looking into each other’s eyes. Avalon drew some runes in the air and said some words, and Anne felt the air crackle around them with magic. She felt her own magic surging in response.

Avalon then instructed them to say some words and draw their symbols on each other. Anne saw her sun glowing on Alex’s chest, and felt Alex’s lightning on the inside of her wrist glowing warmly. It felt like Alex.

“With the power vested in me by Aideen, I now pronounce you soulmates,” said Avalon. Anne felt her magic surging again and Alex kissed her, their magic mingling together and cementing the bond that was now between them. Now Anne could feel how much Alex loved her, felt it running through her mind and heart. There wasn’t even any room for regret over leaving her before.

They had to stay in the Stonering for a while after that, so that the excess magic could be absorbed and nullified by the stones. Anne didn’t mind. As long as she had Alex in her mind and in her arms, she was happy.


End file.
